tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mochizuki Akira
Mochizuki Akira is the one who taught Kumo and Mizuki how to dance and the one who founded Tribal Soul. Appearance Akira has long wavy brown hair, some little chin hair and blue eyes. He wears two gold earings on the left and a silver pedant. Ha appeared in a yellowish long coat over a blue turtle neck, a matching fedora and black pants. When he was younger, his hair is shorter and was tied into a small tail In his dance outfit, he wears a black tank top, greenish pants and sneakers. He also wears a matching black hat. Personality Akira is a nice and understanding person strict with dancing nontheless, as he told Kumo to warm up properly before he learn how to dance. He also seems to be able to feel the souls of others, he said when he first visits the place Tribe Cool Crew uses to practise, that he can feel their souls vibes. He also like Jey El and said that he want to spread his passionate soul across the worl like Jey do. History He met Kumo and Mizuki one day when they're back from junior high and got attacked by some dequilents, he fought them and protected the two. Later that day, the two came with him to see his dance practise at a factory he got permission by asking the boss in exchange to clean it up. At first, Kumo thought it was easy to dance and tried to do it too, he was stopped by Akira saying it's dangerous to dance without learing the basic and a proper warm-up. He's also the one who told Kumo not to make light of dancing and got Kumo pissed off and walked away. Mizuki didn't do anything but to sit there and watch him dance but she too was amazed and secretly look up Jey's video after hearing it from Akira or spacing out while eating. The two came everyday to watch him dance and Kumo tried to copy his moves many times but it was all ended up failing and Akira telling him that his body is not ready. Until one day Akira walk out to see Kumo warming up. The two then started too take interest in dancing. He once have a dance battle with Kumo too after seeing him got into another fight and said that dance battle is much more passionate. Of course Kumo agreed, he lose in the end but Akira said it was pretty good, he can felt Kumo's passionate soul. Akira asked if he wanted to learn dancing and both Kumo and Mizuki agreed. They took up dancing since that moment. After a while of practising, Akira said he's gonna enter the Green Square dance battle and that they should form a team after all this and even came up with a team name: Tribal Soul. But as he was performing in the dance battle, he fell and injured his leg. The accident took dancing from him and so he dissapeared from Kumo and Mizuki's lives. Left behind, Kumo and Mizuki formed a team and named it "Tribal Soul" like Akira wanted to. He later moved to Los Angeles and became a choreographer with Mizuki saying that it's not good bye, if they keep on dancing, they will meet again. Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:Tribal Soul